


Collected Drabbles I

by Inspire



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspire/pseuds/Inspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hermione and Draco drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected Drabbles I

## _Cat_astrophe

  
"Is this thing supposed to be smoldering like this?" she asked, peering at the violently smoking cauldron as she pushed a mass of frizzing hair out of her face.

"Don't…" he was interrupted by the whoosh as the contents of the cauldron exploded, "…get too …close."

Draco returned to consciousness with a fuzzy haired cat licking his face with her scratchy tongue. "Now you've done it, Granger," the Potions researcher picked up his co-worker. "I'm tempted to take you home and keep you." Extending just one claw, the cat poked him delicately on the nose. "Right. Antidote. I'm on it."

* * *

  


## Instrumental

  
Today was Draco's lucky day. He'd been in the library desperate for an idea –any idea– to accomplish his mission when he'd heard the Mudblood talking to Scarhead. Just like that, it was Granger to his rescue. So something put in the wrong bottle could get inside Hogwarts, could it? Draco smirked at the possibilities. He wouldn't even need to dirty his hands to secure his lord's favor. When it was over, he'd be polite and thank the Mudblood for all her help and laugh as horror spread across her face at the realization she'd been instrumental in Dumbledore's death.

* * *

  


## Cards on the Table

  
"No, you listen, Malfoy," she poked him again causing him to wince. "I don't care what it is you _think_ is more important than… Mmmmphf. What are you doing?" Hermione asked after Draco let her come up for air.

"Shutting you up so I can get a word in," Draco drawled. He'd known trying to surprise her was a gamble. Obviously he was going to have to lay all his cards on the table. "What I _think_ is more important is the Portkey I have already arranged for Australia that weekend. I can't propose until I've met your parents, Granger."

* * *

  


## Demented Demands

  
"Surrender!" Draco demanded, shaking back his pale fringe and puffing out his chest.

"Never! I shall never give in. Do with me what you will, but I shall never surrender to your demented demands!" Her riot of curls swung about as Hermione violently shook her head and struggled against the ropes binding her.

"'Demented demands'?" He sounded incredulous. "You are spoiling the mood, witch. Couldn't you make it 'carnal pleasures' or, if you insist on alliteration, 'devilish desires'? I hardly think telling your husband his desires are demented is the way to encourage him to act out your pirate fantasy."


End file.
